Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (ang. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) — pierwszy film z serii filmowej opartej na książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć autorstwa J.K. Rowling. Film był debiutem scenopisarskim Rowling. David Heyman, który wyprodukował filmy z serii Harry Potter, powrócił jako producent. 12 września 2013 roku J.K. Rowling oznajmiła na Facebooku, że podpisała umowę z wytwórnią Warner Bros. na zrealizowanie spin−offu serii o Harrym Potterze. Są to pierwsze filmy, do których Rowling napisała scenariusz. Premiera pierwszego filmu odbyła się 8 listopada 2016 rokuOficjalna strona producenta. Sceny do filmu były kręcone na terenie studia Leavensden, blisko Londynu. Premierę drugiej i trzeciej części filmu zapowiedziano jest na 2018 i 2020 rokRelease Dates Set for Trilogy of Films Based on J.K. Rowling’s 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'. W rolę Newtona Skamandera wcielił się Eddie RedmayneJ. K. Rowling: Thrilled that Eddie Redmayne will be starring in Fantastic Beasts. He'll be a perfect Newt Scamander!. Produkcja była kręcona w Nowym Jorku i Londynie. Historia 19 maja 2014 roku Warner Bros. ogłosiło, że prowadzone są rozmowy z Alfonso Cuarónem na temat wyreżyserowania Fantastycznych zwierząt. Kiedyś wyreżyserował on trzecią część serii − Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. Cuarón nie przyjął jednak posady. 22 maja oznajmiono, że David Yates, reżyser czterech ostatnich filmów z serii Harry Potter, prawie na pewno zajmie się reżyserią spin−offu. Niedługo potem informacja ta została oficjalnie potwierdzona. Na początku lipca Warner Bros. ujawniło, że film będzie kręcony na terenie studia w Leavensden blisko Londynu. W kwietniu 2015 oznajmiono, iż głównym kandydatem do roli Newtona Skamandera jest zdobywca Oscara za film Teoria wszystkiego, Eddie Redmayne. Niedługo potem plotki zostały oficjalnie potwierdzone. 15 czerwca 2015 fani dowiedzieli się, że główną rolę kobiecą zagra Katherine Waterson. 3 listopada 2015 otworzono oficjalną stronę internetową „Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć”. Z pojawieniem się strony filmu, zostało zdradzone oficjalne logo. Dzień później magazyn Entertainment Weekend pokazał parę zdjęć z planu filmowego. 6 listopada Eddie Redmayne zdradził, jakie zwierzęta będziemy mogli zobaczyć w filmie. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, David Heyman, producent filmu, potwierdził, że w produkcji zostanie wspomniany Albus Dumbledore. 8 listopada 2016 roku odbyła się zagraniczna premiera Fantastycznych Zwierząt, natomiast 18 listopada 2016 roku miała miejsce polska premiera. 26 lutego 2017 roku film zdobył Oscara za najlepsze kostiumy. Fabuła mały|Główni bohaterowie filmu|260px Obsada ; W pozostałych rolach * Sam Redford jako niezidentyfikowany celnik * Scott Goldman jako urzędnik celny * Tim Bentinck jako świadek * Tristan Tait jako dziennikarz * Matthew Sim jako fotograf 1 * Tom Clarke Hill jako fotograf 2 * Cory Peterson jako "bankier" * Jake Samuels jako ochroniarz w banku * Max Cazier jako młody mężczyzna * Dan Hedaya jako Rudy * Christy Meyer jako przewodnik (wewnątrz MACUSA) * Guy Paul jako Auror 2 * Andreea Paduraru jako Auror 9 * Walles Hamonde jako Auror 10 * Dominique Tipper jako Auror 1 * Leo Heller jako chłopiec ze znamieniem * Miles Roughley jako biedny chłopiec * Anne Wittman jako gospodyni domowa * Erick Hayden jako policjant * Paul Birchard jako włóczęga * Tom Hodgkins jako Barker * Joseph Macnab jako policjant 1 * Bart Edwards jako policjant 2 * Todd Boyce jako spiker * Richard Clothier jako Hector Fawley * Christian Dixon jako Momolu Wotorson * Akin Gazi jako Auror 3 * Richard Hardisty jako Auror 4 * Elizabeth Moynihan jako Kat #1 * Miquel Brown jako Bernadette * Wunmi Mosaku jako Beryl * Cristian Solimeno jako Kat #3 * Matthew Wilson jako amnezjator Sam * Brian F. Mulvey jako stróż * Aretha Ayeh jako piosenkarka w Lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem * Emmi jako piosenkarka w Lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem * Nicholas McGaughey jako australijski czarodziej * Sean Cronin jako czarodziej * Arinzé Kene jako Auror 6 * Jane Perry jako klientka w piekarni * Sinead Matthews jako Mildred * Lucie Pohl jako sekretarka * Kamil Lemieszewski jako Jan Kowalski * Attila G. Kerekes jako mieszkaniec Nowego Jorku * Kirsty Grace jako "dziewczyna grająca jazz" * Denis Khoroshko jako Smirnoff * Christine Marzano jako "tępiciel" * Richard Douglas jako "gentleman" * David Charles-Cully jako "gentleman" * Mitch Thornton jako portier i kelner * Jason Redshaw jako "gentleman wyższej klasy" * Anick Wiget * Dave Simon * Jane Perry * Khristopher MacLeod * Karl Farrer * Paul A Munday * Joe Malone * Ian Jenkins * Lasco Atkins * Andrew Parker jako "gangster w barze" * Andrea Allan * Jack Uglow jako nowojorczyk Fantastyczne zwierzęta Lista zwierząt, które pojawiły się w filmie. * Niuchacz * Pikujące licho * Nieśmiałek * Żądlibąk * Żmijoptak * Demimoz * Gromoptak * Szczuroszczet * Buchorożec * Nundu * Bahanka * Lunaballa * Świergotnik * Dirikrak * Garboróg * Druzgotek * Ogromne żuki gnojaki * Popiełek * Gryf * Kołkogonek * Feniks * Pufek tarantowaty * Marmite * Glow Worm Za kulisami * Film został nominowany w pięciu kategoriach, a ostatecznie zdobył nagrodę BAFTA za najlepszy film w 2016 roku. Poza tym dostał dwie nominacje do Oscarów oraz sześć nominacji w Empire Awards w kategorii najlepszy aktor i najlepszy brytyjski film. Ciekawostki W filmie, w jednym ze sklepów na tablicy pojawia się imię Alonzo Zema, którego nie ma w książce. Filmy mały|330x330px|centruj Zobacz też * Oficjalna strona filmu * Oficjalna strona Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć na FacebookuPottermore udostępnił link do strony filmu, co tym samym oznacza, że jest to oficjalna strona filmu. * Oficjalny profil na Twitterze * Oficjalny profil na Instagramie Kategoria:Filmy de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (film) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 nl:Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают sv:Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem (film) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影)